Hide In Plain Sight
by Theresa471
Summary: Memories are brought to the surface when three men approach Mulder while jogging during an under cover case with Skinner and Doggett involved. There is a possible chance they will be asked to work a job robbing a fortune in diamonds. Even though at some point a toxic will be sprayed on some of those diamonds at a later time.
1. Chapter 1

Hide in plain sight

Chapter One

Agent Dana Scully was alone at Farr's Corner, Virginia having to be five months pregnant. Her husband Fox Mulder and John Doggett were working on a special bank robbery in Washington, D.C. for where the bills were tainted with some type of chemical.

This case to another years ago wasn't for the fact that Skinner wanted the both of them to go under cover with contacting one of the robbers name Eric Johnson ex-con and never had gotten close to any type of chemicals over the years.

Dana Scully once again was worried that the case could turn into a real mess. And hopefully Mulder doesn't nor Doggett will get hurt in the process. A.D. Walter Skinner will be the odd man in with the group since they will be going into there own business with selling chemicals. He will be the main contact if and when Eric Johnson or his representative will contact him with looking for chemicals to sell on the black market.

It's been two days since the three of them have been working the under cover case. While Evelyn( Skinner's wife and secretary) would be holding down the fort. While Director Wilson in charge of the Washington bureau will be keeping an close eye on the case.

Mulder, Doggett and Skinner were staying in adjourning rooms at the Washington, D.C. motel some five miles from the Hoover building.

They had been waiting for the phone to ring. While Doggett kept telling Fox Mulder to chill. "Maybe you should try running for an hour! Maybe it will calm down your nerves." He said with taking a sip of his beer that he brought along for the case. He had offer one to Skinner in his room while resting.

Otherwise Mulder refused his for now. "I think it's a good idea Doggett. I will go change into my sweats and be ready to go. I will be sure to carry my cell-phone in case I am contacted." He replied with moving into his room to change.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile waiting on the streets near the motel. Eric Johnson and two of his buddies involved with the bank robbery. They were waiting for Fox Mulder to come out of his motel room. In order to speak with him about a job that is worth a great deal of money.

Mulder moved out of his motel room when he started to run. It was a little bit chilly and really didn't need a jacket with his running.

Jerry Ascott driver noticed Mulder running along the streets avoiding traffic as they past him by. "Sir he's coming now. He 's running and will be passing us by in a few moments. And the password to use once contacted would be "HIDE IN PLAIN SIGHT".

Johnson got out of his black SUV to call out to agent Fox Mulder. When Mulder heard his name. He stopped quickly and right away was curious to why he was being called. All of a sudden Johnson gave him the past word. "HIDE IN PLAIN SIGHT", I would assume you would get itchy with running?"

"Yes. What do you want with me?" He asked the question wanting to find out what is going on.

"I need three men including yourself to help out with a job. And for where your friends stand to make a great deal of money. I will call you tonight on your cell and give you the meeting site to discuss the job. Your friends will need to come with us as well in order to know what the job entitles. I have nothing else to say accept needing your cell number." He asked with taking out a piece of white paper from his coat pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Hide in plain sight

Chapter Two

Agent Fox Mulder knew his orders as he ran back to his motel to speak with Doggett and Skinner. His mind was racing a mild an minute when he knocked on the door to speak with them.

Skinner was coming out of his room through the connecting doors to see that Mulder was excited and breathing hard. "What's going on agent Mulder?" He sits down in the chair inside Doggett's room.

"I have been contacted by those having robbed the Washington, D.C. bank a few weeks back. They are looking for three men to help them out with another I assume a big heist some where. Eric Johnson is his name and he is supposed to contacting me late night on my cell-phone."

"I assume they had your number Mulder?" Skinner asked with his curiosity peaking at the moment.

"No sir! He asked for the number, so I gave it to him and left to run back here to inform the both of you. I could use a strong stiff drink about now." He asked with Doggett walking over to the small frig to take out one of the Budweiser bottles for him to drink as with himself and Skinner.

"Agent Mulder where was this Eric Johnson waiting for you?" Skinner said with taking a sip of his beer with twisting off the cap and placing it into his pocket until he gets up to leave.

"He was waiting for me in his car before getting out and giving me the password. There were two others waiting inside. I don't know sir on whether they were part of the past robbery." He announced with taking a swig of his beer. He needed to take a quick shower in his room before this Johnson calls late this evening.

"Agent Mulder go take your shower and rest. Please be sure to leave your cell-phone up high to hear. Understood?" He said with moving into his room to rest as well. But first he needed to finish up the beer first before anything else.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Washington, D.C. armory closed down the past year due to lack of funding.

Eric and his two friends were checking the weapons they were going to use with the heist happening in a week at the Schaefer Diamond Industry just outside Washington, D.C. Millions of dollars of diamonds will be on show case on the two levels of the Schaefer building with expecting a number of famous people from the Entertainment Industry to attend. Along with Security to be checking everyone while on entry.

However his own men will be in charge of the security cameras hired to keep an eye out on the show cases. All show cases will be on display when it's time for everyone to break into the show cases with the cameras shut down at the time.

But what Fox Mulder and his friends won't know will be the fact that Johnson and his men later at the armory will spray a toxic chemical on certain diamonds to be sold to the highest bidder.

Deaths won't be recorded until weeks later and without anyone realizing what was going on. Accept for the robbery of millions of dollars of diamonds taken from the Schaefer Diamond Industry.

TEN P.M.

It was time for Eric Johnson to call Fox Mulder's cell-phone. He will asked Mulder, and his two associates to meet at the Washington, D.C. State park ten miles outside of the city. They were to meet at the ball park tomorrow morning at noon time with a lot of people around them not knowing what was happening.

Fox Mulder jumped off his bed quickly to grab his phone from the table. He was told to listen and listen good with the instructions or else He and his associates won't show up to meet with Mulder and his friends.

"Understood! We will be there with no questions asked." He said with taking a deep breath into his lungs before hearing the phone call ending. He went to get dress quickly with his sweat pants to speak with Skinner and Doggett both waking quickly...


	3. Chapter 3

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter Three

Mulder explained everything to Skinner and Doggett about the meeting at the park with Johnson and his associates.

"What ever we do gentlemen with the case. We need to be very careful with our moves until we know for sure what is involved." Mulder says with still trying to understand what is going on with Skinner and Doggett listening to him.

Skinner moves in closer inside the room. "I agree. We will probably know most of it tomorrow on why they want us in the first place. I just hope that it's not the same type of situation that had happened years ago with the virus? John, you don't know about this with the terrorists killing a number of the population with the virus. And they used Mulder and the F.B.I. as a pawn."

"And you think that this situation just might be more of the same?" John says with a tone that had Mulder shaking his head with the possible outcome.

"Any rate gentlemen, we will need to try and sleep to be sure we are all up early to meet with them at the park." Skinner said with turning to head for his room to try and sleep as with Doggett. Even though with Mulder, he wouldn't be able to sleep with mostly being wired. It's going to give him a chance to call his wife Scully in Farr's Corner, Virginia in spite the fact it's late.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Midnight

Dana Scully was having a hard time trying to sleep with the baby inside her stomach was making everything uncomfortable for her as with worrying about her husband with the under cover case.

When ever cases like these arises, she is always a wreck worrying with Mulder always winding up with being wreck less with his moves and the criminals. She was sitting up in bed when her cell-phone was going off on the side of the bed.

She jumped having to scared her thinking that something might of happened. However when she looked at the caller I.D., She found it to be Mulder. "Scully! Mulder, you scared the hell out of me with the lateness of the call. What's going on with the case?" She asked with trying to be more comfortable in bed and her stomach.

"I was contacted earlier by those having robbed the bank a few weeks ago. We have a meeting with them at the park to discuss why we are needed to work with them. Skinner seems to think it might be something like what had happened years ago. I will call you when I can get the chance on what is going on." Mulder said with sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Well good luck Fox. At least with myself, I will be busy at Quantico with the students for a few days. Otherwise I can't wait to get back to the X files and working with my husband." She replies to make Mulder chuckle a little from the remark.

"Thank you. I am going to try and sleep a little. But I have a feeling it's going to be a lost cause."

"Did you try running Mulder?" She asked over the phone with feeling a slight pressure in her back.

"It's how they were able to contact me while I was running Scully. They stopped me on the side of the road to talk before giving the password. Afterwards Eric Johnson his name started to discuss about wanting our services. It was at this point he asked for my cell-  
phone number to contact me earlier and give the place to meet and time. Maybe I should try running again to burn off the excess energy."

"Love you, and good luck with the meet Mulder." She says with extreme emotion in her demeanor.


	4. Chapter 4

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter Four

Mulder was able to wake with only a few hours of sleep after talking with Skinner, Doggett and Scully. He had showered and changed into fresh clothing before meeting with his buddies outside the motel and head out for the meeting with Johnson and his associates.

He was glad that the weatherman had predicted some what mild temperatures in the high thirties making it comfortable to be outside in the sun and with very few cloud cover.

Meanwhile at the park...

Johnson and his two friends were getting antsy having to be waiting for the three. "Will you stop fussing John. They will be here and the time they still have 15 minutes to meet with us."

"I just don't like it Eric to have those three join in onto the profits while we take the diamonds from the show cases." He said with annoyance in his tone of voice. All three of them were sitting on one of the baseball benches with a game starting up with the little league teams.

"Just calm down and they will be here. For when it comes to money, they will be here soon." Johnson said with shaking his head at his friend of ten years, as with Brandon.

"Are you really going to give them a percentage of the profits?" Brandon says with a smirk on his face to upset Eric once again.

"Now what do you think Brandon? If I wasn't going to give them a percentage of the profits. I would of never asked them to meet with us in the first place." He turned to look at his watch and noticed the three walking over to them near the stands. While Eric tells his two friends to join him to walk over to them.

"Mulder thank you attending this meeting. I would like you to meet Brandon and Roland both the same age of 32."

Mulder would be the one too introduce Walter Skinner and John Doggett very interested to start with the meeting. Johnson started the meeting with discussing where and when and how much was involved with each man's profit. However he did leave out with spraying some of the diamonds with the toxic once the three men are out of the picture.

"I need the three of you to meet us at the armory around four o' clock to show you the weapons that will be used for the job. Brandon will give you a map for where the armory is located. Your be able to park in the back parking lot away from the street traffic or any police patrols."

John takes the map from Brandon to begin looking at it for a few moments. While Eric starts to move away with his two friends to head back to the armory. While leaving the three to ponder the job and what is planned for them at the armory.

Brandon turned to say something to Eric in the car. "Do you trust them at all?" He asked with sitting back in his seat in spite a muscle cramp in his neck.

"Yes." He said...


	5. Chapter 5

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter Five

Back at the armory...

Eric, Brandon and Roland were checking the automatic rifles and other items they will be using at the diamond showcases. They needed to be sure that they will have enough for everyone to rob the diamonds.

Johnson had been planning this job for a while even before the bank was taken. All of the weapons were laid out for Mulder, Skinner and Doggett to check out and knowing how to be used. In spite the fact that Skinner and Doggett have military back grounds.

"It's almost time. Brandon go outside and see on whether their vehicle has arrived in the parking lot." He ordered with heading for his office for a moment to check the chemical toxic inside the vault for safe before closing it again.

Afterwards Roland came in to let Johnson know that the three have arrived. "Where are they now Roland?" He asked with moving out of his office and the toxic inside the vault.

A moment later...

"Gentlemen than you for coming. As you will notice are a number of items that will be used for the job. Please be careful on how your able to use them, and only if necessary. Take your pick of the weapon your going to use and be comfortable with it. There are a number of targets for you to take a shot at in the other room. So start choosing your weapon gentlemen." He said with excitement in his voice.

All three bent down to pick a weapon with Mulder picking a medium size machine gun and placing it into his hands and getting the feel of it.

Brandon came over to him to say the following. "Be careful Mulder. This weapon has a light touch and before you know it the bullets will start flying out."

"Thanks!" He said with moving towards the room that Johnson had spoken about.

While Skinner and Doggett were undecided until they found their weapons standing up against the rack. Skinner replied to Doggett. "These are real monsters to use. We will need to be careful with taking aim with these two rifles."

"I agree Walter." Using his first name in front of Roland and Brandon. Doggett will say he's sorry later to his boss once the case is over and done with. He will than be able to get back with his wife Monica and there work for the X Files.

Meanwhile in the other room.

Fox Mulder was firing off shots at the target at a rapid pace. As Eric was very impressed with this man as with the other two. All business and no nonsense.

"Mulder would you be interested in seeing one of our tanks in the back?" Eric responded with waiting for his response.

"Sure why not! How much do one of those tanks cost through the under ground?" He started to follow slowly until Eric gave him an answer.

"One million dollars each. There are four of them in the garage and two of them have been sold to clients. They will be here sometime late tonight with the last of the payments. Would you and your associate want to be here for the gathering?" He asked with knowing that Mulder would need to speak with his two friends, and no doubt Skinner would agree with a great chance to be up close and personal.


	6. Chapter 6

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter Sixth

Mulder was really impressed with the four tanks in the back. It's going to be interesting to see who the buyers would be. Even though the F.B.I. and the director have been keeping track of surplus army equipment being sold to the under ground and overseas.

Mulder asked Brandon on whether it would be all right to climb inside the tank and get a real feel of it with his hands and mind. "Let me go ask Eric and see what he has to say on the subject matter. I will be right back Mr. Mulder."

Moments later after speaking with him and making sure Skinner and Doggett had picked out there weapons for the job.

"Mulder, it's all right. I will help you get inside and join you with showing the levers. This tank is one of two not sold as yet to the clients." Walking over and climbing up with the small step. Mulder would be the first one to enter and than Brandon with turning on the small light on the side panel to see.

Mulder whistled with sight of all of the equipment to run the tank. He even noticed the bombs in the back to be loaded into the cannon. No wonder this tank and the other three are worth a million bucks." He said with needing with getting out and suffering slightly with anxiety.

Outside the tank now...

"Thanks for the tour. I will now go join my friends." Mulder moved out from the room to head out with seeing Doggett and Skinner working with there weapons that were chosen.

"Gentlemen remember to come back around ten o' clock to watch the proceedings with the clients. Hopefully all funds will be delivered for the two army tanks." "Eric said with walking slowly away to head out to his vehicle and home to make something to eat and rest until it's time to head back to the armory.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

9.50 P.M.

Skinner, Mulder and Doggett had arrived with Brandon having let them in. While Eric would be talking with the two Iranian clients carrying brief cases with them and the money instead of wire transfers.

"What do you think Eric is doing with the clients in his office?" Doggett asked with his curiosity in his gut peaking.

"No doubt counting the rest of the money that is due with the payments of the two tanks." Skinner said very softly with his tone. While Brandon and the other man were moving the two tanks in the back and having the client's large truck to place the tanks on board and head for the small air field just outside of Washington, D.C.

Eric closed the two brief cases with each of the fifty thousand dollars inside and placing it into the larger vault to keep until it's time to leave the armory.

"I am very satisfied with the money and your merchandise is being loaded onto the truck to take back home gentlemen." He said with a smirk on his face and walking the two gentlemen into the back to check out there two tanks.

The two men walked past Doggett and Skinner while Mulder was out back watching the second tank being loaded onto the truck, with Brandon driving the tanks into place and the client's men making sure it's secured for the trip to the air field.


	7. Chapter 7

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter Seven

Eric's friend and driver came back from checking out the Schaefer Diamond Industry with any possible changes to the security system and cameras. He works there as a shift supervisor the past three years and today he had been off and this evening. He just came in with having left something important in his locker on the third floor.

His boss Glenn was glad to see him in spite all of the work going on with getting the show cases placed for the show happening on the weekend. It was going to be a full house with security is going to be tight all around.

When Glenn had left the security office for a few moments. Jerry Ascott was able to look for the password to be used for all of the cameras once the show begins. His I.Q. was extremely high and didn't need to write it down and simply remembered it in his brain.

Sitting down with waiting for Glenn. He came back a moment later after finishing up his errand. He was in need to go home. But he had three more hours before it was going to happen.

"By the way how is your friend Eric? I asked him over the phone a few weeks back on whether he was interested in coming to work for the Diamond Industry. However he hasn't gotten back to me as yet. Maybe you will be able to coax him to come work here and make extra money instead of off the books." Glenn said with a crooked smile on his face.

"I will try talking to him this evening when I get home to the condo. He's probably going to be sleeping since it's late. I will take my leave and let you know his decision if any Glenn." He grabs his jacket and package from the locker to take the fourth floor elevator to the under ground parking garage.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Actually Eric Johnson was up from being late. He had a Scotch in his hand and knowing that his friend and room mate would be arriving soon. He had put together a Rum and Coke to help loosen his tongue with the information.

Taking off his jacket and giving the package to Eric. He takes the drink into his hand and a large gulp with the liquor burning in his throat and stomach. Along with a loud noise from his mouth. "My god! Eric that drink was way too strong for my taste. And besides write down the password. Since I am able to remember it from my brain. It's 445678 to be used with the computer systems once we take over the security room." He said with taking another sip of his drink and Eric writing the numbers on a small piece of white paper that was on the coffee table and black pen.

"You want another drink?" He asked with walking over to the bar to make one for himself and for Ascott. They have been friends a long time since getting out of the Army.

"One more Eric before going to bed. By the way did you pay everyone there bonus from the remaining funds from the clients?" He asked with waiting on Eric and his answer.

"I did. Yours is on your bed in an white envelope. So don't spend it all in one place like the ponies!" He says to have Jerry start to chuckle and choke a little on his drink.

"Don't worry I won't. I have better things to do with the $10,000. And thanks in regard of thinking about me and the bonus monies." He replies with placing the small glass to head for his room with putting away the envelope until the morning. What he needed was a long hot shower and than bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter Eight

"So what is our next move Skinner?" Doggett had to asked after coming back from the armory.

"We wait until we hear from them again. No doubt it is going to be soon with the robbery to go down on Saturday and that is six days away from now." Skinner said with heading towards his room with needing to take a shower and than call his wife for an update.

"And what about the toxic sir?" Mulder had Skinner stop dead in his tracks near the adjourning door.

"The only thing I can think of would be that the toxic might be hiding in Johnson's office like a small vault or something. If only we can get inside the armory without them there like tonight. Maybe we would be able to try and find it without having them realize that it was taken by us. And once we have it, we can turn it over to the experts and find out just how lethal it can be." Skinner said with Mulder to start talking.

"I will go sir. I can take Doggett with me since he's an expert in breaking into vaults. We need to get ready for the drive over. As he went into his room to change as with Doggett, while Skinner did the same. Even though he would be staying back at the motel while his two agents tries to break into the armory.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Forty minutes later...

Both men had to be sure to be wearing gloves. They didn't want to leave a trail with their finger prints giving Eric and the others the idea that it was them.

Doggett parked the vehicle down the block from the armory so that if anyone would be inside won't be able to see the car or them.

They were in luck. There weren't any of the vehicles parked. So hopefully they will be able to get inside. The only thing would be a possible alarm system.

Mulder checked the door to notice there wasn't any alarms on the door leading inside. Taking a few moments with his tool. Mulder was able to get inside easily with Doggett smiling with his talent. Taking out the flash lights instead of turning on the lights. They headed for the office that was locked. It would be Mulder's job once again to try and get inside the office.

It was taking a little bit longer this time. However he was able to get inside and Doggett looking for a small vault to be on the desk at the edge. While the bigger one was standing upright in the corner. Doggett took out his equipment from his pocket for which will be able to hear the tumblers.

And using his glove hand and turning the combination for which he was able to open with ease. "OMG! It's here Mulder. We need to be careful with taking it out and bringing it to the F.B.I. lab for testing." With both hands he was able to pull out the container housing the toxic virus. Mulder closed the vault making sure the vault was secure and wiped.

The office door closed just find as with the entrance door leaving no evidence that anyone was here.


	9. Chapter 9

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter Nine

The lab had called Director Wilson to let him know about retrieving the container with the toxic. Doggett and Mulder were sitting behind glass inside the lab, with tech agent Donnie Melrose taking a small sample and taking a looking under the microscope. He was wearing a special suit to protect him from the dangers of the toxic.

He had to whistle after taking a look at the chemical make up of the toxic. It was very deadly! He would be placing all of the toxic spray into a special tubing to store it for now and replacing it with another that is non lethal with filling up the container.

Both Mulder and Doggett with orders from the director to have them go back to the armory tonight and replace it. He doesn't want to have the entire case screwed up with what they did with taking the toxic. They weren't too pleased with the late hour.

"I just can't believe this!" Mulder said with Doggett driving at one o'clock in the morning.

"The director wasn't too happy when he was informed with the information. And I believe he's right with not messing with the case at this point with having to be so close." Doggett said with moving the vehicle at the same exact spot as before with the break in.

Once again there weren't any issues with getting inside so easily. Doggett with ease opened the vault and placing the container after wiping it from any type of possible prints. "Ok...Lets get out of here and get some sleep. No doubt they will be calling at some point to give up further instructions with the job."

"I agree Doggett. And from what the tech had told us about the toxic in that container, it's deadly!" Mulder said with swallowing his saliva with a small lump forming in his throat.

After making sure all was in order. They headed back to the motel to get some sleep after advising Skinner of the situation. Skinner was shaking his head when he was told the information about the director. "I bet he wasn't too pleased?"

"He wasn't sir. Because we spoke with him in person with coming over to the lab in a fit of anger."

"He will get over it gentlemen once we figure out how the diamonds will be getting out of the building once they are taken from the show cases." Skinner said with telling Mulder and Doggett to get some sleep before the next call comes in from Johnson.

AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter Ten

Some time late morning Fox Mulder's cell-phone started to ring with him leaving it on the dresser next to his bed. Himself, Skinner and Doggett had gone out for breakfast at the diner down the street. They were happy to have a hot meal in their bellies after Mulder and Doggett getting back late with replacing the container in the armory.

Mulder jumped with having to be laying down a little when the phone went off. He had the feeling that it might be Eric. He had gotten up quickly to answer the phone.

"Mulder! How can I help you, Eric?" He says with a sleepy voice.

"Did I wake you or something?" Eric says over the phone from the office from inside the armory.

"Actually I took a run and decided to rest a little before my day really started. What's going on Eric?" He replies with sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"When can the three of you come to the armory to start working on the job. I would like to show you the lay out of the Schaefer Diamond Industry?" He said with Brandon and Roland listening in to the conversation from the office.

"Let me call you back in a few moments. I will need to speak with my friends about it. Ok?" Mulder responded with getting off the bed and hearing the reply from Eric and hanging up.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It sounds like he doesn't suspect a thing at this time about the container. Lets get ready while Mulder call him back that we will be leaving in a few moments." Skinner tells them with placing on his green fatigues jacket, while Doggett went to his room to change quickly.

Moments later they met outside the motel and the rented vehicle to head for the armory.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"What do you think Eric? Do you still don't trust them at all?" Brandon said with walking out of the office with the both of them to check on the weapons they will be using for the job at the Industry.

"They are coming. As for my not trusting them still stands. Just make sure to keep an close eye on the three of them." He walked away Brandon to head back into his office to make some phone calls...

Fifty minutes later...

Mulder, Skinner and Doggett arrived at the Armory with parking the vehicle into the back parking lot like before.

Roland opened the door to let them inside and walk them over to Brandon ready to show them the designs of the building. While Johnson was inside talking to a source of his from the F.B.I.. He wasn't able to give him any information on Mulder and the other two. Since the files were closed to any one trying to get into the computer files.

"So you weren't able to find out what case they are working on for the moment Jack?" He asked with concern for when it comes to the mission.

"Nothing at all Eric. No one is talking, not even Director Wilson having to be busy when I came into his office. He didn't wish to talk about it since, it was basically none of my business."

"Eventually I will find out the truth on those three. But for now we continue on with the mission. Please try to keep working with trying to find out about them." He ordered before hanging up the phone in frustration. However he had to get himself together before going out of his office to face the three and continue on with the charade.


	11. Chapter 11

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter Eleven

The next four days the entire group had been getting ready for the job. They were going over every little detail. Eric didn't want to take any chances with screwing up the operation.

But in the meantime at the F.B.I. Hoover building...

Director Wilson and his under cover agents have been keeping an eye out on the source that had been informing Eric Johnson about agent Mulder, A.D. Skinner and Doggett. He was getting really to make the arrest of agent Darrell Bissell recently transferred into the regional office.

Darrell was making sure of his movement from his alcove to make one more call to Eric and advise him that he was going to be receiving information from another source on them and their profile. What he didn't know was the fact his phone was tapped. If this is the call to Johnson. Than Director Wilson will than send in agents to arrest him and take him downstairs to interrogate him and see on whether they could make a deal.

Listening into the wire tapped from his office. The director gave the order to arrest him and bring him to his office first.

When Bissell heard noises coming from outside his alcove. He went to see what was going on when agent David Aktins lead agent told him that he was under arrest with giving a number of charges he will be facing in court. "The director wishes to speak with you in his office." He said with placing the cuffs behind his back and giving his rights.

The three agents were taking him up to the eight floor for where Director Wilson is located. Darrell was wondering what type of deal he can make and go into hiding before Johnson's goons come after him.

Agent Aktins knocked on the door to hear the director's voice telling him to come inside. Wilson looked up from his paperwork to take in a deep breath into his lungs to begin the interview. He had changed his mind about taking him down stairs first. "Please be seated Darrell. Agent Aktins please have everyone and including yourself wait outside my office. I would like to talk to him alone." He ordered to placed the suspect into the chair facing the director's desk.

It was Darrell having started to talk first to Director Wilson. "I need protection director before Johnson's men come after me and kill me for talking. I should of known this was going to happen with getting caught. I was making way too many chances of late!"

"I need to know on what Johnson plans to do with all of those diamonds that he plans of taking from the Schaefer Diamond Industry?" He asked with his first question to the suspect.

"From my understanding sir. He has a number of clients overseas that have paid a great deal of funding to have this operation completed and the diamonds sent overseas, along with what ever military equipment they can get there hands on." He replied with a nervous stomach. He asked the director for a glass of water from the pitcher.

Director Wilson having the key to the cuffs. He had gotten up to remove them from behind his back. Hopefully he won't pull a stunt with trying to get away. He hands him the water as he takes it to drink and settling down to talk once again...

"By the way Darrell does Johnson know that my men that were sent in to help with the job are F.B.I. agents?" He replies with being scared for the lives of Mulder, Skinner and Doggett.

"He knows sir. He plans on killing them once the job is completed." Darrell said to have the director shaking his head...

"Damn!" Wilson exploded with his emotion from behind his desk.


	12. Chapter 12

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter Twelve

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Director Wilson asked with calming down a little from his blow up.

"He does has a container housing a deadly virus spray that he plans on spraying some of the diamonds." He says with taking another sip of water and drinking it quickly.

"We have the container. We were able to switch it late last night. However we didn't know anything about spraying some of the diamonds and no doubt killing some of his clients." Wilson commented with his suspect shifting in his seat.

"And what if he finds out that the container has been switched?" He asked with a nervous twitch all of a sudden with his shoulders.

"How is he going to find out? Your here with us and we are going to be protecting you no matter what." He said to have him sit up straight in his seat.

"What type of protection are you going to be giving me, director?"

"I will be making a phone to the manager of the Witness Protection Program and have him send agents to come and pick you up and take you to a undisclosed location away from Eric Johnson and his goons. Sit tight. I will make that call now. I practically know the phone number by heart." He chuckled as with his suspect feeling so much better now that he's going to be protected.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was around eight o' clock when Mulder, Doggett and Skinner arrived back at there motel rooms. After spending all afternoon at the armory and checking over the diagrams on the job.

This also included making sure on how to learn each and every weapon they had choose to use. Even though Johnson hadn't gone into any other further detail on whether they will be getting a piece of the action with helping to be taking the fortune in diamonds.

Everyone's feet were hurting after standing most of the day. Doggett was the first to make the complaint about his feet hurting and needing his privacy for a little while...

Mulder walked into his room to call his wife Dana Scully. She was coming down the stairs of the house in Farr's Corner, Virginia. She had finished her work for today with the training at Quantico. She heard the house phone started to ring in the living room. She quickly went to pick it up.

"Hey! It's Mulder. How are you feeling?" He asked from his motel room.

"I should be asking you that question Fox. I am fine, even though the baby has been kicking up a storm the past hour. It's hungry as with myself after a hard day of training and finishing up with going back to the X Files tomorrow."

"Thank goodness! Any rate we were able to switch the container with the toxic and replace it with a non lethal virus. The director has called the Witness Protection Program to have one of Johnson's men placed into protection and being sent to an undisclosed location." Mulder said with a slight yawn.

"At least the case will be closed soon. When is the job supposed to be taking place?" She asked with sitting back against the couch to relax her back muscles.


	13. Chapter 13

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter 13th

Director Wilson hung up the phone to face Darrell with the news. In spite the fact he had remember something to give to him.

"Agents are on the way over and should be here with-in the hour. So you will have nothing to worry about. " He said with saying a strange look on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked with getting up to see on whether he's all right.

"I am fine. I just remembered since you did never asked me. I can give you the address for where Johnson and his associates live." He replies with asking the director for a piece of paper.

"Wow! This is an added bonus for the case. Thank you for all of your help." He hands him the paper and blue pen from his draw.

"Thanks. It's going to be easy for your agents to find them. Since they all live in the same building complex on the sixth floor just outside of Washington, D.C. director." He hands back the paper with the full address along with which apartment numbers they live in.

"I will get to work on this Darrell and thank you once again. I will have one of the agents take you down the hall to the conference room and wait there while waiting for the agents from the Witness Protection." He calls for the agent outside his office to come back inside to take Darrell to the conference room to be watched until they arrive.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eric Johnson and his buddies arrived home to the apartment complex. He was mostly exhausted and needed a hot shower and a meal with calling for Chinese food from his usual spot. Checking his phone for any voice mail there weren't any messages.

He was feeling uncomfortable behind the back of his neck thinking that something doesn't seem right. He needs to call Darrell and speak him about the three agents. Since it was late and no doubt is probably home. He decided to make a quick call and see on whether he's home.

Dialing the number on his house phone. Darrell's voice-mail had picked up. "This is Darrell. Please leave a brief message and your telephone number. Thank you."

"Darrell, this is Eric. Please call me when you have the chance. It's important. Bye!" He said with placing the phone back into its place. He was talking to himself after hanging up on the phone. "I just don't understand this." He said turning to grab his keys to go see his two friends in their apartment.

Moments later arriving at Brandon's apartment. He goes to knock on the door as Brandon in his shorts and slippers. It was warm inside with Brandon having turned up the heat.

"What's wrong Eric?" Brandon asked with offering him a drink.

"Sure. I just don't know. I haven't been able to reach him at the F.B.I. office. I left a message for him to get back to me."

"Give him the time Eric. No doubt he needs to be careful and doesn't wish to be caught." Brandon replied with making himself another drink before Eric decided not to have another drink. He was going to go back to his place and just relax.


	14. Chapter 14

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter 14th

Moments later...

Agents for the F.B.I. arrived at the apartment complex to find Eric Johnson walking out of Brandon's apartment. Agents told Johnson to hold still with checking his pockets for any type of weapon.

They were able to find a small hand gun on him as with the others. Eric Johnson asked what was going on with the arrest. He was told that charges were brought against him and his associates with being involved with three hijacking of tracker trailers filled with expensive fire arms and drugs.

"You're going to be needing to call your lawyer. No doubt your bail as with the others will be high depending on what the judge has to say." Agent Dutton says with placing the hand cuffs behind his back. While the other agents were bringing out Brandon and his friend both were pissed off with the arrest.

Johnson tells them to keep there mouths shut until the lawyers arrived. Dutton had the agents check the apartments for any type of merchandise that might of been taken from the recent robberies.

They weren't able to find a thing. Even though at the warehouse, agents found the stolen merchandise from the last shipment with the tracking device. Director Wilson was informed via telephone just after the Witness Protection Agency agents had arrived to take Jerry Ascott to an unknown location safe house.

Director Wilson had spoken with the two agents for a few moments after signing the release form to hand over Ascott and head outside to the under ground parking lot and a black SUV to take him to Dulles International Airport.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later 12th precinct

Johnson, Brandon and another man were brought onto the floor of the bullpen. Captain Jose Anderson had his officers to take them into separate rooms and have them call their lawyers. But in the mean time. Captain Anderson asked his men to keep an close eye on them until the lawyers arrived.

Captain Anderson had called Beckett at home to let her know that the suspects have arrived at the precinct. The two F.B.I. agents will be sitting in on the interrogation once the lawyers arrive. And they should be arriving soon from what Johnson and his buddies had said.

Agent Dutton spoke with Captain Anderson for a few moments since this is a joint operation and needing the cooperation on both sides.

8888888888888888888888888

Jerry Ascott boarded the American Airlines flight to be sitting in first class with the two agents. This flight from what he had found out it would be going to Arizona. No other details accept for the fact that this safe house is the most protected place as compared to all safe houses in the states and overseas.

He settled in for the long flight and how long it's going to take to reach the compound. He just hopes that the residents of the safe house will treat him with respect.


	15. Chapter 15

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter 15th

Johnson decided to relax and wait and see on whether Jerry Ascott will be calling him back after leaving a message. He was going over detail of the job happening on Saturday. He still didn't trust Mulder and his two friends.

However he would play it by ear for the duration with those three to help him out with the robbery of the diamonds worth a fortune. He's been pressured by his clients to deliver soon or else they would be asking for all of the funds back from him or else action would be taken against him and those that work for him.

Moving over to the bar. He made himself a strong stiff drink with the screw driver with adding more into the glass. Afterwards he settled down to watch his cable with some type of sports that might be on. However there was only a basketball game with the New York Knicks losing once again with the season almost over.

Agent Fox Mulder was having the same trouble as well with watching the Knicks from his motel room. He wasn't able to sleep once again. Even though he would try watching the game. He has never seen a team that was so bad. He was hoping that the coach would be fired at some point. Even the fans at Madison Square Garden have been leaving in droves.

After the game was over. He decided it was time again for another run. And this time he hopes no one will be bothering him with his run. Changing into his sweats and light jacket with a small flashing red light to be placed on his hip so that the vehicles would be able to see him running in the street.

Moving outside with closing the door gently and locking it. He started to run with carrying his cell-phone. He would stop at some point to call his wife once again. Even though she might have it turned off after speaking to each other earlier.

Some time later in Tombstone, Arizona

A black SUV would be arriving in a few moments on a dirt road to reach the maximum security safe house. It had been dark a little over an hour or so. Jerry Ascott was told by the two agents they should be reaching the safe house in ten minutes. There were no lamp posts along the way. However there would be plenty lighting once they enter the compound.

Stopping at the main gate.

The driver gave the paperwork to the guard to let him know it's the new resident from New York City. After a moment with checking the I.D. of the new resident. The guard waved them on to compound number two for where the main office was located and manager Albert Brooks with the Witness Protection Program the last ten years. Even though he's been in charge of the safe house the past year.


	16. Chapter 16

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter Sixteen

It took a few days for Ascott to get used to being at the safe house. It was strange for him not to be able to leave the compound. In spite the fact that all of the residents there were trying to help him out with the adjustment. Even though there hasn't been any threats against him from his former associates back in Washington, D.C.

Meanwhile Fox Mulder, John Doggett and Walter Skinner were getting ready for the job at the armory. Johnson and his men were checking everything one last time. While waiting for the word to head on over to the Schaefer building.

Skinner told Mulder and Doggett to relax. "We don't need to alert Johnson there is something wrong before we even begin with the job." Skinner said to them checking their outfits, vests and weapons one last time. Everyone inside the armory were having the jitters.

Johnson was inside his office with one more time trying to call Jerry Ascott at the F.B.I. office in Washington, D.C. Hanging up the phone in discuss. The phone rings again with Eric picking it up. "This is Johnson, who is this?" Since there wasn't any caller I.D. listing the name of the caller.

"It's Ed at the Schaefer building. It's a go with the job. Get here quickly Eric." He hangs up to get back to his security office and the security cameras to shut them off once the two inside leave for the day, and he and another man working for him take over.

A moment later Johnson tells everyone to get into the trucks. The job is on and be ready once we get inside the back entrance of the building.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a full house with several hundred people having been let inside the diamond show and show cases. Security was tight for the moment until things start to get rolling by Johnson's people.

An half hour later...

Everything was in confusion with the alerts going off as part of the plan. All security cameras had shut off without knowing what was causing it. Ed and his men play acting told the security officers that they had no idea what caused it. All they knew there was a electrical surge when all of a sudden all of the cameras shut off.

It was at this time that Johnson, his men and the agents from the F.B.I. went to work with placing all of the diamonds into black bags. There were ten show cases with diamonds worth a fortune and being sent over seas to the clients.

Johnson came over to Mulder and his friends to start moving out quickly with the black bags. His men with cleaning up the area to have the cameras turned back on again. Ed and his officers were acting confused having to waked up from some type of smoke bombs thrown inside the security area.

The police and F.B.I. were called into the case. In spite the fact the director knew what was going on with the robbery. He had told his agents to be extremely careful with their moves for when it comes to investigating the case.


	17. Chapter 17

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter 17th

Director Wilson came down from his office to check out the suspects in processing on the lower basement level. Mulder, Doggett and Skinner were placed in another room together, while Johnson was alone with his two associates were placed in a cell on the same level.

They would be waiting for their lawyers. Even though Director Wilson wanted to talk with Johnson to work out some type of deal. He didn't know on whether he would take it knowing that they had the toxic container.

Wilson asked the agent inside to wait outside the room. He was going to talk with him before his lawyer arrived.

"All right Mr. Johnson. Here is the scoop. We have your toxic container in custody for which was placed with a non lethal container." He says to him and Johnson shaking his head.

"I should of known something wasn't right with those three that I asked to help. And I knew they worked for the F.B.I. director. But yet I still took the chance with them never the less."

"What I need from you is a list of your clients for which all of the diamonds and the military hardware have been sold to?" He asked with sitting down to bring over the yellow pad that was on the table at the far end .

"What type of deal will I get director?" He said with venom in his demeanor.

"That all depends on whether your going to cooperate at all once your lawyer gets here. And besides your source that worked at the F.B.I. is being protected from you and your men. Even if you do make a deal with us. Your not to be able to find out where he's at Mr. Johnson." Wilson announced with a dead pan tone of voice.

"Very well. I will cooperate director. But what about my associates Brandon and his friend?" He asked with the director thinking about it.

"They will have shortened jail sentences. However it's you that we are after and where all of the merchandise had gone to." Wilson responded with his request about his associates.

There was a knock on the door with the agent protecting Johnson. He had told him that the lawyers have arrived. "Send him in Agent Grayson."

"Yes sir right away." Grayson said with letting in the older man in his fifties to represent Eric Johnson.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lawyer Jon Ascott was listening to his client about the deal. With the director listening into the conversation on the other side of the glass. So far he's been very pleased with the outcome.

"Eric, it sounds like a deal that is going to work for everyone. Including getting your protection with the Witness Protection Program. This way you're going to be in hiding away from your enemies. And your two associates will be getting light sentences after I speak with Judge Williams."

"Thank you Jon. I really do appreciate this." Johnson said with his hands folded at the table.

"However there is one question I need to ask that the F.B.I. wants to know. Are there any other containers with the deadly toxic?" He asked with great concern with his demeanor.

"It was just the one sir. And the F.B.I. has it in their possession as we speak." He replied.

"Good! Thank you for being honest with me, Eric. I will leave here to make that call to the judge and speak with the F.B.I. further." Ascott announced to have the director in the other room for the lawyer come speak with him. He was smiling from ear to ear.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Notes-This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading**

Hide In Plain Sight

Chapter Eighteen

Judge Williams had made his decision after speaking with the lawyer on the phone. He will need a few days to decide on the type of sentences for Johnson's associates. He needed to make it fair in all sectors so that he doesn't look like he's on his pay roll.

After he was done. He needed to get himself ready for the afternoon session.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

With-in the next few days over seas with Interpol. They were able to arrest several of the names involved with receiving the merchandise from Eric Johnson and his people. They would know in a few days on whether they would be able to catch up with three more in Germany, France and the Alps.

Weather wise in those areas have been raining with mostly fog making it hard for all airports to get any flights to take off to the United States.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Director Wilson had given his three agents on the now closed case a few days off before getting back into the swing of things. Meanwhile the toxic inside of the container at the F.B.I. was destroyed and hoping that nothing like this will ever happen again.

Agent Fox Mulder was making dinner at his Farr's Corner, Virginia home with Dana Scully watching the scene in the kitchen. He was making a meatloaf that smelled so good to Scully's nostrils. She was starving as with the unborn baby having to be silent for the moment.

Mulder had taken off his apron with dinner just about ready. Even though he was doing this for Scully and himself. It could of gone the other way. Especially for when it came to the recent case dealing with the toxic and the diamonds. However a deal had been made with all involved, and Scully was glad to have her husband back in the fold once again...

The End


End file.
